


Jealous

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [76]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Slash gets protective when he sees you with another guy.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Jealous

Slash doesn't like seeing you get too close to other guys. Even if they are his bandmates, he gets jealous. With strangers, however, it's even worse - like tonight when he spots you flirting with another man. As he goes to buy you a drink, Slash follows him.

When he comes back to your table, his nose is bleeding. "Is that blood?" you ask in concern.

He wipes his nose, trying to act as if nothing happened. "No…"

"Is somebody jealous?" Steven teases him.

"I'm not jealous!"

You get up from your seat and lead Slash to the bathroom. You give him a paper towel to hold his nose. "I need to know if you're okay or not," you say softly, removing your hand from his cheek upon noticing the pained look on his face.

"I am," he replies, giving you a smile.

"You sure?" You frown. "Did you get into a fight?"

Slash nods shyly, finally giving in. "Okay, maybe I was jealous. I saw that guy hitting on you and… I'm sorry."

"You know you could have just told me?"

He shrugs and you run your fingers through his hair before gently kissing his lips. "Let's go back to the guys."


End file.
